Some Things Are Best Left Unknown
by BlackWolfButler1998
Summary: You all know of those stories where everything is centered around person figuring out who he or she is. Don't worry this isn't one of those stories, but it did sure start off that way. I didn't have a clue who I really was until I showed up at the Trancy Manor for job position. I really would've chosen death over the truth... Such as life though, isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

'What am I doing?', 'Why am I here?' The questions come to my mind like a record player and I can't stop it. I always feel sick and I can't ignore it. I always feel sad because of my mother's lost and I never met my father I don't remember anything about myself I don't even remember my name. I do know that I have blackish brown hair that goes to my legs; I have tan skin, red eyes, and a personality that said "shyness".

I ask myself 'Why was I even born in this world?' I don't even know myself. The only thing I love is Earth. I love the Earth because it accepts me to live in the field; to sleep in the grass. I survive by the fruits that grow on trees and bushes I drink water from the river itself. I feel like mother earth is my home I love its colors and I mostly love the season of fall because that means a new beginning.

I had been living in the forest for 15 years and I had a normal life. My mother died by an unknown illness I don't know my father my mother told me that father left my mother before I was born. But I put the past behind me I had the Earth as my home. I would go to London town from time to time to meet the people that were my friends like the Undertaker. I would go into his shop, tell each other jokes, eat bone cookies and tea, and leave to greet more people.

It's like a routine every day. The one thing I hate about everyday life is when the men who live in the alleyways try to use me for their own entertainment or abuse me. But they fail at those attempts because of my red eyes at least that is what I think it is. They would say that I'm a monster, a beast. To tell you the truth I admit that I feel like a monster because every time that I see a dead person with blood covered on it my taste buds have a craving and I would feel so hungry. When I tasted the person's blood it tasted so good it made me want to have more.

I wouldn't say I'm a vampire because if I was I would be burning in the sunlight and I would be so pale. But since I'm not a vampire then what am I?

One day when I was in the town of London walking to the Undertakers shop I found a boy that was selling newspapers for free. I thanked the boy for the newspaper and read what it said. Nothing was new except something caught my eye. In the newspaper is said that the Earl Alois Trancy is looking for a new butler I looked at the boy in the picture he had blond hair, sky blue eyes, a purple waistcoat, booty shorts, and high knee boots. Behind the boy was a butler behind him he looked scary he had golden eyes, glasses, and a black tailcoat with a suit.

Something about the man in the picture looked different. I decided to ask the Undertaker maybe he could help me. I walked at the Undertakers and when I got there he already had company he told me not to disturb him when he has company so I decided to wait on the front porch. It took 10 minutes when he was done because two people came out it was a boy and a man.

The boy had midnight hair, an eye patch on his right eye, dark blue eyes, and his clothing looked like the nobles would wear. Behind him was a man in black he had a tailcoat, black silky hair, and his eyes were red like mine. I was shocked when I saw his eyes he just smirked and left me behind. 'Who was that?' I thought to myself I walked in the Undertakers shop. "Undertaker I need to speak with you" I said as he was hiding somewhere. "Hehehehe~ what do you need to talk about Miss grave~" he said with that chuckle of his and once again it send me shivers down my spine. The reason he called me grave is because that is my nickname to him.

"I need to talk to you about- well you see I found this newspaper and when I read it said that the Trancy manor needs a new butler. When I looked at the guy in the picture he looked different and when the two people walked out of your shop the man in black looked different as well and he had my red eyes. I need your help" I said "Well~ I would help you if you tell me what you need help with~" he said as he appeared next to me with a wide smile. I was used to it because he does it to me every day. "Oh well I was thinking if you could help me figure out who those two men are because they had the same aura in them and I also sensed that they felt like me". "Well~ which one you want to research on first~ Miss grave" he said as he went behind his counter to grab a jar filled with bone cookies. "Well I guess I could research on the man that was in the newspaper" I said with a guess look.

"They said that they need a new butler so I was hoping if you could dress me up as a butler" I said. "Well I think I just know what to do~" he said with delight he then grabbed my arm and led me to the back room. He pointed at a chair so I could sit down I did as I was told and sat down. "What are you doing undertaker?" I said with curiosity "Well~ if you want to be a butler~ I'm going to have to cut your hair~" he said as he took out a pair of siccors. "WHAT?" I yelled "No way you're are not going to cut my hair besides you're a guy and you have long hair!" I yelled once again.

"Yes~ but I am the Undertaker~ butler's don't have long hair" he said I just sighed with defeat. "Fine cut away" I said with a little irritation. The Undertaker was standing behind me with a creepy smile and started to cut away.

After he was finished I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was way short I barley even recognized myself my hair was to my neck and I felt so light. "Now~ since we have your hair done~ it's time for your outfit" he said I agreed he then took out a bag of coins out of his sleeve and handed it to me. He told me to buy a butler suit I nodded and walked out of the Undertakers shop.

After I got my suit and all I went back to the Undertakers shop. I went through the door "Undertaker I'm back with my suit" I said "Good~ now what we need to work on is your breast~" he said with a creepy smile. I shuddered a bit but I had to admit my boobs were big. The Undertaker gave me a roll of duct tape so I can tape my breast. He led me to the back room so I can change into my suit.

After I was done changing Undertaker took a look at me and said that I look like a girl with man looking features. I smiled with relief my chest was soft but it actually look like I had a man's chest. "Now~ since were done with everything~ you should go to the place your going~" the Undertaker said I nodded and took my leave.

The newspaper had the address to the Trancy manor and I kept it in my head. It took at least 3 hours of the walk but I finally made it. It was a huge mansion it had light blue roses in the garden and everything was perfect. Somehow I had a bad feeling something was in that mansion and somehow it smelled like me and I wanted to find out.

I walked up to the mansion doors when I was on the porch I saw a spiders web in the corner of my eyes. I almost freaked out because spiders are very creepy I mean I know there part of the woods and all but they are very creepy. I decided just to ignore it I knocked on the big wooden doors then came out a butler he was the same guy in the newspaper. He still had that tailcoat and those scary golden eyes actually when you look a little closer there actually kind of sexy at the same time.

"May I help you" he said as I snapped out of my thoughts "Oh yes I am here for a job as a butler" I said in my deep voice and it actually worked. Then a little boy about my age came out behind the butler and looked really happy he was the same boy that was in the newspaper as well "Finally someone finally came!" the boy said with excitement "Claude lead this man to his room" the boy said the butler just looked a little mad but he obeyed with a bow and said "Yes your highness".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I woke up with the happiest mood on my face. It was either because of the nice soft bed that I slept on or it was a start of a new day as a butler. I got out of my bed to take a bath I walk to my bathroom and took a towel out of the cabinets then put it on the dresser. I turned the nobs to a hot temperature and I waited. The tub was full and I was ready to take my bath I stripped off my pajamas and took a step into the tub.

After my bath it felt nice. The water was cleaner then the river I took the towel that was on the dresser and dried myself off. I took the butler outfit that was in the closet and to my surprise it actually fit and instead of tape I used wrapping gauze to hide my boobs. I brushed my short hair until it looked like guys hair and when I was done my eyes were the problem but I had no makeup so I will just have to tell Alois that I was born with shiny red eyes.

I left my room to only find out there was a note on the outside of my door. I pulled it off and it said this:

_Dear Alex_

_I know what you are; I know why you're here. The reason your name is Alex is because my master thought it was a great name for you and apparently it does suit you. My master wishes you to come to the dining room so you can know him better._

_After that is done I will teach you everything that I know. You maybe are a new girl that dresses up as a butler but you will be treated like the other servants that live here. You will also do as I say when the master is not around and if you wish how I figured out about you, you just have to figure it out yourself._

_By: Claude Fantus_

So that is the butler's name "Claude Fantus" that name suited him for some reason. The other servants I wonder when I'll meet them well I bet they are very nice. I walked to the dining room and it took 10 minutes to find it but I made it. When I walked in it was huge inside there was a big chandelier on the ceiling and there was a huge table with fine table cloth and plenty of chairs.

I looked in awe at the sight at such beauty. I then saw the boy, Alois Trancy, he was sitting in one of the chairs when he looked at me he looked excited. "Alex! Come and sit across from me!" he said in that cheery tone of his. Well I smiled a little and sat across from him. When I sat down I already smelled food and it was the sweet kind that made your mouth drooling.

But somehow my hunger for breakfast food didn't make my mouth drool nor did it made my stomach churn. That is why I admit it me being a monster and the proof is that I can eat anything I want and never get fat and never get full.

Claude put one plate in front of Alois and the other in front of me. I smiled and thanked him for the food even though I wasn't hungry I still decided to enjoy it. When I tasted the breakfast food it reminded me of human souls and the blood. Blood and human souls taste like a buffet for humans the thought scared me and I almost jumped out of my chair lucky I didn't but Alois looked worried.

"Alex are you alright?" Claude said in his usually voice. "Yes I'm fine thank you for asking" I said in my man's voice. To tell you the truth I am tired of talking in a different voice it just annoys me.

After the get-to-know-each other talk in the dining room Claude showed me around the mansion and what I need to do. I wanted to ask him how he knows I was a girl but in the note he told me to figure it out myself I would figure he might not say anything but it was worth a shot. "Claude?" I said shyly he glanced at me but didn't turn his head "How did you know that I was a girl and how did you know I was here?" I said. He didn't answer "Claude?" I said again yet again no answer. Well I knew he wasn't going to give me an answer but he did stop in his tracks.

"In the note it said to figure it out yourself. Why do you ask me such a silly question?" he said as he turned to me. I didn't know what to say but I finally found my words "Well I knew it was a silly question but it's best to try things out sometimes" I said in my normal voice. Claude then continued on his feet but I could tell he was still staring at me it felt so creepy.

After my tour around the mansion I got a chance to meet all the servants and I was right they are very nice. The first servant was Hannah, the maid. Her left eye had a bandage on it I never asked her about her eye because it would be rude of me to do so. The other three servants don't talk but they have purple hair, same suit. Their hair was parted on different sides but they never told me there names but there known as the triplets but I do know they have red eyes just like me but they weren't like me.

After all my chores I went back into my room. I sat on my bed and started to get the feeling I have almost every night "hunger". "What am I?", "Who am I?" I said to myself as I started to cry. I am such a cry baby because I had this feeling for 15 years and I didn't get used to it yet and I didn't have the feeling before my mother died. I think it's because she fed me animal blood and that kept me alive and healthy. But I still get the craving for human blood or souls "What is wrong with me?" I said to myself I still kept crying.

"Are you alright Miss Alex" a voice said. I stopped my crying and looked up it was Claude. I freaked out "H-how did you get in here?" I yelled he didn't say anything and it was very irritating when he doesn't answer my question. "I said how did you get in here?" I yelled again and he just stood there until he finally said something "Do you want the hunger to go away?" he said plainly. I stopped in my thoughts when he said that 'How does he know my hunger problems?' I thought. "If you want your problems to go away come with me" he said as he turned and walked to the door I followed because I really want my hunger problems to go away.

"Where are we going?" I asked "Why do you ask so many questions?" he asked. I did not know what to say so I just decided not to say anything else.

I didn't know where were going but we were somewhere in the town of London. I really want answers from this guy he won't tell me anything and I am getting sick of it. "If you want your problems to go away all you have to do is eat human souls" he said plainly I just stopped on my tracks and froze "Human souls?" I finally said. "Yes we live on human souls to survive and the more we eat the stronger we'll get and you are somewhat weak" he said to me and I have to admit I feel weak every day. "You're saying I have to kill someone in order to eat a soul?" I said shyly "Yes" he replied. I just now been frozen I can't even move and he is saying I have to kill somebody so I can survive.

"OH BASSY!" a voice said from above me. I looked up and someone with long red hair, red waistcoat, red frame glasses, and yellowish green eyes came down towards me and knocked me to the ground. I grunted when my head landed on the concrete I just now lost my words "OH BASSY I DO MI-" he stopped and looked at me for a moment "Wait a minute you're not Bassy" he said as he got off me and I got up. I finally found my words when I got up "Who the heck are you? And why do you smell so foul?" I said as I covered my nose. "Ah how dare you say I smell so foul!" he said in a mad tone his other tone sounds like a gay British accent. "Well sorry for being rude but you have a stench going on" I said "Well that does make sense since you are a demon" he said in a smile that said's "psycho path" on it. I just shuddered and was shocked on what he said me being a demon "What do you mean by me being a demon?" I asked "Well it is obvious that you can see a death god only demons can see us my dear" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I can't believe what he said me a demon. I started to believe it but I was still shocked "So you're a shingami?" I asked wearily. "That's what I am dearie and might I say you do look like Bassy. Oh I can only see it now 2 Bassy's" he said in a dramatic girl tone. Something then popped into my mind that man's face from the Undertakers shop. His red eyes that black silky hair, that body of his. It came clear to me that I almost look just like him. My red eyes, blackish brown hair, body in a butler suit. That is impossible I couldn't be related to him "Is this 'Bassy' a demon?" I asked "Yes he is dearie and don't bother to ask because I know you're a girl in a butler suit and might I say it does look good on you" he said with that creepy smile of his.

I sighed, thinking on what I am now. I know I'm a demon, I know my name is Alex, and I know I'm 25 years old. When I turned to see Claude he was already gone my face had a question look on it. When I turned to see the red head he was gone too. I started to freak out a little because I was alone "Claude!" I yelled through the alleys. "Where are you?" I yelled again but no answer. I sigh once again and started to walk through the alley ways; trying to find someone I know.

I walked for at least half an hour and still no Claude. I started to get irritated and sad at the same time but I got over it. I would yell Claude's name again but I knew it wouldn't work since I tried 1,000 times. I snapped out of my thoughts when I smelled blood behind me I turned and found Claude holding a bloody man by its neck. I couldn't resist the smell of the blood or the soul then my eyes changed into a color of glowing pink of hunger. Claude just smirked and dropped the man off of him.

The man was all torn up. His clothing was ripped to shreds by claw marks, his arms and legs were bleeding with scars and bruises, and he was begging for mercy and praying to god to save him.

I don't really hurt people or kill them but the irresistible smell was kicking in. I did not hesitate for a moment so I started to bite his neck. The blood it just tasted so good! I could not stop for one second. It took a while but I was done. After all the blood was drained from him I stopped and stood up. There was a little blood on my chin but before I could wipe it off Claude took my wrist and put it to my side. "What are you doing?" I asked he didn't say anything but I got used to it. He smelled the blood that was on my chin then he licked it off he licked all the blood off my chin.

I just stood still why he licked the blood off. After he was done he licked his lips "Delicious" he said plainly and also in a creepy way. To tell you the truth his licks were warm and soft which made me shake. Claude looked at me for a moment and I looked back I don't know why he is looking at me but when I was continuing to look at him he had lust and desire in his golden eyes. Then his eyes glowed a pinkish glow like mine I gasped then he took his chance to kiss me.

I was wide eyed I didn't know what to think or what to say. It was either because I was too shocked or I was melting into his kiss. Either way it felt like both I just decided to kiss back. The kiss was just so breathe taking now I realized I was kissing a demon because no human can have a kiss with lust, desire, and half dead.

We broke apart the kiss and it felt like he gave me some of his poison. It felt so warm and comforting "How did you like it?" he said in a seductive voice but same face expression. "I-it felt s-so…." I paused I couldn't get the words out of my mouth but he understood what I was about to say. He then kisses my forehead and said that we need to get back at the Trancy mansion I agreed I could sense it being half morning so we walked back. Actually he picks me up then runs back to the mansion I was too tired so I just slept in his arms.

Claude's P.O.V

I picked Alex up bridal style and I ran back to the Trancy manor. Alex soon fell asleep in my arms I looked down at her and smiled a bit. Wait what am I thinking I can't have feelings for her but she did when I kissed her I also had feelings for her when she kissed me back. Demons like me shouldn't develop feelings like love, sorrow, anger, and happiness. Am I falling for her or would she fall for me or would it never happen.

When we got to the Trancy mansion, the sun was about to rise in any minute. I jumped to Alex's window and landed safely in her room. I walked to her bed and laid her down she looked so peaceful when she is sleeping I smiled to myself that she would be mine and mine forever. I then kissed her forehead and left her room to get prepared for a new day.

Alex's P.O.V

I woke up with a flash back from last night. Claude was kissing me and I enjoyed it and licking the blood off my chin was comforting and wet. Wait what was I thinking am I falling for him already I don't know but if I was I'm crazy. I got out of bed with the butler suit I had on yesterday still on. I gone to the wardrobe to pick out new butler clothing I stripped off my old butler clothing but I still kept the wrapping gauze on.

After I was done I looked in the mirror, I actually kind of looked good. My hair was a little longer so I decided to cut it again. I took some scissors that were in my room and started to cut my hair like the Undertaker did it.

After my hair was done I got out of my room to go to the dining room. I thought about things about last night and I wasn't hungry anymore. That human tasted so good and I should have regrets but I didn't. What was I becoming? Which I knew the answer to I was becoming a demon. Since I was a demon my mother was human and that means my father was demon.

I got to the doors of the dining hall and entered them. When I opened them my eyes were wide I saw Alois kicking Hannah in the stomach and Claude was standing there like nothing is going on! All I could is stare and watch but I had no time for that I had to do something. I then ran up to Alois and pushed him out of the way he looked furious but I didn't care I just wanted to help Hannah. "What are you doing?" he yelled but I just ignored and helped Hannah up off the floor.

"What are you doing?" I yelled "You're hurting this young women for no reason what did she ever do to you? She did nothing to you and you are kicking her like she is a ragdoll!" I yelled in my original voice. After I yelled I covered my mouth because I yelled like a girl and everyone was just shocked except for Claude. I didn't know what to say I ran out of the dining room so I could run out to the exit.

I didn't cry I had now reason to cry outside but I was sad and now I don't think they will invite me back. I kept running but I found a tree so I decided to stop running and sit under the tree for a while. I breathed heavily and then I started to cry.

"What is wrong with me?" I yelled to myself. I had my head on my knees and started to cry to myself I would cry all night to myself if I have to but I didn't I just found my way to cry myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My eyes felt heavy, but I had my chance to open my eyes a little bit. I didn't see much but I felt some grass and dirt under me and it was dark out. I probably slept in the forest while crying but oh well.

I finally got to fully open my eyes and stood up. I wiped the dirt off of me and I decided to stand there while I should either go back to the Trancy manor or I should find this "Bassy" guy Grell was talking about. Ugh I can't think what to do now! Well every time I get stressed or don't know what to do I always go to the Undertaker for advice. I decided I should go to the Undertaker he will know what to do.

I finally got to the Undertakers place, he was probably asleep but it's worth trying. I walked in and it was way dark in the shop "Undertaker if your asleep I'm sorry but I need advice from you". I heard no answer but I heard a "Hehehehe~" from a certain mad man. "Why grave~ it's nice to see you again~" Undertaker said as he open his coffin where he sleeps. "Well it's nice to see you to I hope I didn't wake you from your slumber" I said "Oh no~ you didn't wake me at all~ dear grave~" he said "In fact~ I was expecting you to come here in the middle of the night~" he said with a chuckle.

"Undertaker I need advice, I need advice about-""You need advice~ about if you should go back to the Trancy manor since you raised your girl voice on the Trancy boy~. Or you should find the demon butler that came to my shop two weeks ago~". I was not surprised that he knew all that he is like a physic or a fortune teller. I nodded my head that he was correct "Well~ I should tell you about the demon butler~ dear grave~" he said with that creepy smile of his. "What is it?" "That the demon butler~ is your father~". I just paused there with wide eyes, I never found my words.

I hesitated for a moment when I found my words. "Well if he is my father I should find him now" I said wearily "Well not tonight~ its mid night and there probably asleep~" he said. I am not tired I just slept through the whole day in the woods and I know demons don't need sleep; I sometimes stay up the whole night but not every night. "Undertaker demons don't need sleep and I am not tired at all so I need to go tonight" I said. Undertaker sighed "Alright~ but be careful~" he said "I promise I'll be careful" I said as I left the Undertakers shop.

I ran so I can get there more quickly. I kept running until I smelled demon I kept running as the smell got closer I stopped running when I found a huge mansion almost like the Trancy mansion. I saw no lights in the rooms except for one it was a candle light though. I sniffed and I know there is a demon up in that room that is probably my father I just hope it was.

I walked to the window that was above me and I wonder if I can jump to the window with my demon strength. "Well here goes nothing" I said to myself I then jumped as high as I can and it actually worked. Well why didn't I do that before? I thought to myself ugh never mind that thought right now I need to know if that is my father. I looked through the window and I saw a guy with black silky hair, glasses, red eyes, pajamas, and reading a book in his bed. That was the same guy in the Undertakers shop and he was my father.

I tapped on the window and he looked at me from his book. He got up from his bed and walked towards the window and opened it. I crawled inside and I stood on all fours then I stood up. I stared at him while he stared at me confusion in his face I was so happy to see my own father in the flesh. I started to hug him very tight like I hadn't seen him in a century I looked at him when he wasn't hugging back. "Father I missed you" I said he looked surprised.

Sebastian's P.O.V

I stared at the girl with confusion I was about to ask why she crawled through my window but before I could ask she started hugging me tight. She stared into my eyes with her red ones "Father I missed you" she said I was now surprised.

I started to remember. I had a wife that was very beautiful, beautiful for a human. I remembered she was pregnant but I had to leave her for very important things. I still wasn't with her but years passed and I heard that she died by a un known illness. I was heartbroken to hear about her death and I thought the child died with her or someone took him/her in with them.

I went back to London; just in time to see the funeral of my loved one. The people told me that my child disappeared. No one known about my child and they said that the child didn't die with my dear wife. The child's name was Salina Michaelis.

The girl stopped hugging me and looked confused on why I didn't hug her back. I realized that she was my daughter. I started to hug her back "Oh Salina, my dear I never had the chance to see your face when you were born but I finally found you" I said as she hugged me back. We both hugged each other for a while I haven't seen her when she was born but now I seen her and she is an adult now and I felt terrible for not finding her 15 years ago.

"I love you dad" she said almost in a crying tone. "I love you dear Salina" I said. We broke apart and I got confused on why she is wearing a butler uniform "Salina why are you wearing a butler uniform?" I asked. "Oh well the Trancy manor needed a butler so I dressed up as a butler. The reason I wanted to get the job is because I heard about a butler there that is a demon I didn't know before so I wanted to figure him out. I accidently raised my normal voice on the master of the Trancy manor so I ran because I knew they might not accept me anymore and I wanted to figure you out because one of the reapers said that I looked like you and I just wanted to find you". She was right she did look like me except for the blackish brown hair mine was just completely black.

I didn't care what she looked like all I know is that I found her and I was happy.

Salina's P.O.V

I finally found my dad and I was happy to see that I wasn't alone no more. I felt like I found about everything I wanted to know I even know my own name, Salina sounded like a good name. "You can stay with me forever and we can get to know each other tomorrow" he said with a smile on his face. I nodded in agreement my dad then gave me pajamas he took out of his closet that happened to have cats come out of the closet too.

I was confused why he kept a lot of cats in his closet. Most of them were black cats and most of them were petting across my leg I just looked in awe. Sebastian smiled at my expression "They like you already" he said as he closed the closet door. "Yeah they probably do" I said with confusion he probably loves cats so I didn't bother to ask.

I changed into my pajamas my dad gave me and I actually fitted into them. I walked out of the bathroom and I saw Sebastian already preparing his bed. He offered me to sleep with him I didn't mind he was my father so I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

I crawled on the bed and took the sheets over me. My father turned off the lights and I would have a peaceful sleep and tomorrow I would have a peaceful day good night to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning I woke up with my father out of site. He was probably busy right now so I decided to take a bath. I crawled out of bed and walked to the bathroom so I can take one peaceful bath. I turned the nobs in a warm temperature and waited while it did that. The tub was full so I stopped the water, stripped off my pajamas but before I could do that I needed a set of new clothing. I walked to the closet to find my dad's clothing which was the same thing, butler suits. I took out a suit and laid it on the bathroom cabinets then I started to strip off my pajamas and got in the tub.

The bath was relaxing it made me want to sleep in it but I wasn't tired at all. The soaking water with my skin was inviting and comforting. I would do this forever if I have to but I couldn't, which was sad but I couldn't. After a while I got out and dried myself off with a towel and put on my father's butler suit. I didn't need any wrapping gauze because he knew I was a girl and I was happy about that.

After getting dressed I walked out the room so I can fine my father. As I was walking it was like a maze just like the Trancy mansion and it got on my nerves a little. Everything was so quiet and I got used to it "BOOM!" What the heck was that? I said to myself. I ran to where the big sound came from and with my demon speed I came to the sound in a minute. I found the door to where the sound came and open it to find a big group of smoke. When I came through I smelt burned food that must be the kitchen I then saw a shadowy figure coming out of the smoke.

I realized it was a man that came out of the smoke; his hair was big and poofy. The man stopped and looked at me with a questioned look "Who are you?" he said in an American accent. "Oh I am Sebastian's daughter it's nice to meet you" I said in my nice tone. After a minute two more people were running up to the kitchen. They looked very shocked when they saw me the one on the left was a boy with blond hair, green eyes, a straw hat around his neck, and he looked like he's been outside all day because he had dirt on his clothing. The one on the right is a girl in a maid's outfit, red fizzy hair, and huge round glasses. "Who are you?" they both said together "Um I am Sebastian's daughter it's nice to meet you" I said.

"Oh it's nice to meet you to I am Finnian but you can call me Finny" said the blond boy. "I am Mey-Rin, the maid." "And I am Bard, the chef around here and that is Tanaka" he said pointing at an old man that was small and had a cup of Japanese tea "Ho, ho, ho" Tanaka said I just nodded and curtsied.

"What are you three doing?" a voice said behind me. When I turned I saw my father and he had a stern look on his face. When he saw me he smiled I smiled back. The servants looked scared to answer so I covered it for them "Um I just heard a big sound come from the kitchen so that is how we met" I said. "Well thank you Salina, do you three have work to do" dad said with a little irritation in his voice.

"Finny did you finish cutting the weeds" "Well no". "Mey-Rin did you finish setting out the china" "Um no not really". "Bard did you make preparations for tonight's dinner" "No". Somehow he did that really quick, I didn't think they gave them the chance to answer fully. My dad took a look at Tanaka and he just sighed "Well I suppose your fine what you're doing" my dad said "Ho, ho, ho" that's all he could say. My father took a look at the servants again, this time he glared at all of them "Well if you three have something to do, get to it!" he yelled all of the servants looked scared but they ran out the kitchen door.

"Does this usually happen to them?" I asked "Only if they are lacking off and not doing there chores, Salina would you like to meet my young master" my dad asked "I would love to" I said sweetly. My dad and led me through the halls, it was quiet so he spoke "Salina, why do you wear my uniform?" he asked. "Um there are two reasons 1.) Because, dresses were not in the closet 2.) I couldn't just walk around in pajamas all day". "Well after you meet the master, we can get you into Mey-Rin's clothing" my dad said as we stopped at a wooden door.

Father knocked on the door. "Come in" a voice said through the door, dad opened the door he wanted me to enter first so I did. When I entered I saw the same boy that was at the Undertakers shop, he still had that midnight hair and eye patch on him. "Sebastian who is this?" the boy said "Master this is my daughter, Salina, she found me last night while you were asleep" my dad said. The boy looked like he didn't care; I only cared a little but not much. "Ms. Michaelis, I am Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Phantomhive estate, it's a pleasure meeting you". Ciel had manners like a gentleman should have, even for a 13 year old he has a lot of responsibilities.

Mey-Rin let me borrow a maid's outfit, I for one wasn't really comfortable in one but I didn't mind. I got use to wearing a butler's outfit, it's not lady like to wear one but still I got really comfortable in wearing one. I got my maid's outfit on and walked out of dad's room. I'm thinking Ciel wanted me to be a maid, since I wasn't a noble, I don't mind working in fact I help a lot of people if I have to.

My dad wanted me to meet him in the dining room, he told me to meet him at 4:00 but if I wasn't lost in the halls I would meet him at the exact time instead of 5:00. I finally found my way to the dining room and my dad had that smirk on his face, I smiled because I knew it was funny for him. "My dear would you like to come with me to the market, so we will get to know each other better?" my dad asked "I would love to" I replied. "Good I already got the carriage ready to take our lead" my dad led me outside to the doors and into the carriage; actually he let me sit up front with him so we could talk. "Dad do people say that you're a monster because of you red eyes?" I asked. My dad glanced at me but smiled again "Never much, no. Do people say it to you?" he asked. I kind of wondered why people don't say he is a monster, were both demons but I think it's because his eyes are brownish red and mine are just fully red.

"No, people don't say it to me" I lied, but I only did that just in case anything bad happens. "You're lying to me, I can feel it" my dad said with a frown on his face. He looked like he didn't like to be lied to, especially when it's from his daughter. "Ok, sorry I lied to you" I said "Salina, it's not your fault but if you need to talk to someone I'm here for you" he said with a smile. I nodded my head with a smile as well.

After the ride back home, we got to know each other more and I liked it. It was sundown and father was making dinner preparations, I wasn't hungry so I just helped the servants with whatever they needed help with. The servants needed help a lot but I managed to get through before it was time to retire for the night. My dad insisted me to sleep with him again, he was my dad so I didn't mind all that much.

I changed into my pajamas, while I waited for my dad to come to bed. I just fell asleep already and it was a peaceful start.

Sebastian's P.O.V

After tucking in the master, it was time for me to get prepared for tomorrow. I found my door and opened it to see my daughter, already fast asleep. I for one didn't need any sleep, since I was a demon and she didn't need it either but she looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. I took off my butler suit and changed into my night clothes and crawled into bed, without waking her. I just pretended to sleep, just to pass the time so I can be prepared for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It's been now three months since I worked at the Phantomhive manor, I never had much thought about the Trancy manor or Claude. It didn't bother me, I always had positive thoughts throughout the day and so did my father. I let my hair grow out to my back and wore maid outfits every day, every day my father would teach me how to defend myself.

Today was shocking, yet a little terrible. Today was the day that Alois and Claude were coming as guest; I was surprised Sebastian wasn't. They were coming at 4:00p.m. And it was now 2:00 have I ever told you that I was nervous? Well I am very nervous and it was enough to get my dad worried.

"Salina, are you alright my dear?" my dad asked worried. "I'm fine dad, it's just the guest are-well you can say that I know the Trancy people" I said. My dad didn't say anything; he was about to until someone knocked on the door. "That might be our guest, excuse me my dear; we will talk later" my dad said as he walked to the doors. This is not what I was expecting for today, I wonder if Claude knows that I'm here? I thought to myself.

The guests were in the dining room with Ciel, I was making tea and snacks for the two masters. My father took the tea and snacks that I made and put them on the cart, he rolled it out with him. Before he could do that he took a look at me with that smile of his "Salina, Ciel wants to see you" my father said I took a look at him with my nervous smile and followed him.

My dad knocked on the doors, before entering he had a reply "Come in" it said. As I followed my dad in, I stayed behind him; just to make sure I don't get caught with Alois and Claude. "Salina, show yourself right now" Ciel said with a stern voice. Well my plan failed but at least I tried, I stepped to the side so people can have their eyes on me. "Everyone this is Salina, the maid of the Phantomhive family, Salina, this is the Trancy man-""Yes I know who they are young master" I finished before he could introduce them to me.

Alois looked shocked at first, but then turned into an anger expression, I got scared because every time he gets angry at someone his eyes said "I will kill you" on it. Claude had his same expression on his face and Ciel looked a little surprised but now he was about to ask me how I know the Trancy manor. I was correct.

"Salina, how do you know the Trancy manor?" Ciel said with a little curiosity. "Before I worked here I was working at the Trancy manor, because I wanted to know about the Trancy butler, Claude. I dressed as a butler to get the job and when I knew what he was, I was still planning on staying; until that morning I accidently raised my voice on Alois, my female voice, I realized I had to run because I knew he wouldn't accept me."

Before I could finish my story, Alois ran up to me and slapped me hard on my face. It didn't hurt me because I'm a demon but I fell to the floor. "YOU WILL NOT EVER LIE TO ME AGAIN!" Alois yelled as I rubbed my cheek. Alois took a deep breath and out and calmed down a bit. "Claude, let's go I think we had our welcoming" Alois ordered "Yes, your highness" Claude said as the two of them left.

"Salina, are you alright?" Ciel said "Yes master, I am fine" I replied. My father helped me off the floor, I said thank you and left the room as well. I helped my father with dinner; tonight we were having chicken with some rice and other things. To tell you the truth I never really had a dinner that was. Huge and he was having dessert with it. "Dad, does Ciel eat these big dinners every night?" I asked "Yes he does my dear" my father replied "Well if he does, how come he never gets- well you know" My dad smirked at me but never said a thing, I knew what he meant by that smirk.

After everything that's happen from today, it was time for everyone to retire for the night. I barley have any nightmares so I knew I was going to have a peaceful night, at least I have my own bed now because I sometimes read books until 4:00a.m. My dad gets irritated but I know he does it sometimes too.

I for one wasn't really tired, so I would read books until the sun rises. I finally got to my room, I open my door to see a shadowy figure near my window. I sensed it was a demon so I got cautious. "Salina, it's me don't worry" the figure said as it stepped into the moonlight, it was Claude. "Oh sorry I didn't expect you to be here" I said with a sigh of relief. Claude came towards me as he stopped and cupped my face with his hand, I felt myself blushing red. His lips pared with mine and I had that same feeling last time he kissed me.

"Salina, I promise that this won't be our last meeting" he said as he backed away from me and near the window. "I will see you again" I said he smiled and jumped out of the open window. I was at first shock, he never smiles but seeing him smile for once made me happy and a little freaked out, at least demons don't have to sleep so they don't have to have nightmares as well. I walked to my bed; feeling a little tired so instead of reading a book until sunrise, I would rather sleep and get prepared for tomorrow.

I knew Claude smiling was going to get me to have nightmares, I wasn't afraid of having one tonight, I knew it was only just a dream; it's never real but having a dream sometimes makes you want to continue it but who can decide what you dream? It's you, you can control it. Let's hope I'm right about that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Throughout every day, I would see Claude often and I thought to myself that demons couldn't feel any emotion, but I thought wrong. Every time I see Claude, I felt like I was safe and protected. When Claude kisses and touches me, I would melt and feel like I was in paradise; Claude's paradise. Every once in a while Claude would ask me to marry him, I would turn him down because I wasn't ready and he understood me. To tell you the truth I was ready, I would marry him 100 times if I have to but I turn him down because I want to cherish the nights we spend together and sooner or later I will marry him.

Claude's P.O.V

I walked through the Trancy manor halls, I couldn't stop thinking about Salina and I know why she kept turning down my offers to marry her. She wanted to cherish the nights we have and continue them until she will say yes to my offer. Right now I wanted to see her; see if she is alright, but I had to stay at the Trancy mansion until the day is gone and I would see her.

I never had the feeling of love, hate, sorrow, anger, and happiness before. I was feeling one of them and had some lust and desire with it, I had never experience this feeling before but now I was. The master wanted me to give him attention and love, it is not the same thing but I had to follow his orders until it was the day I can make one hell of a feast out of him.

I was right now working in the kitchen; preparing tea and snacks for Alois. As I was preparing it, the maid, Hannah, walked in and said that we needed to talk. I had a feeling that if I talk to the maid, it would grow bad at the end but I took my chances and just nodded my head. "I know what you do at night, I know you meet her there and tell her that you love her" she said, I was shocked on what she said "How did you know?" I asked and demanded. "It doesn't matter, but it may matter if the lord finds out" she was blackmailing me and I got irritated "I won't tell but I won't make any promises" she said as she walked out of the kitchen doors.

I brought the tea and snacks to the young master, I knocked on the door "Come in" the voice said and I open the door. As I looked I saw Hannah next to the master, the master looked angry with something; and that something was me. "Hannah, leave us" Alois demanded, Hannah bowed and left the room with that last smirk on her face as she left. Everything went silent for a moment, until Alois spoke up "Claude, you are not to see Salina ever again and that is an order". I felt now that I was heartbroken and sad, now I know what sorrow feels like and I didn't want to feel it ever again.

"Your highness, I do not know what your talk-"I was cut off by the master "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" he yelled. I was sudden by his outburst "Hannah told me what you been doing at night, seeing that witch, you are not allowed to ever see that girl again do I make myself clear?" he wanted the answer that said yes, but I couldn't say yes or no. "I said do I make myself clear?" he demanded again.

I felt anger inside of me, and that anger was coming to my master. Right now I wanted to kill Alois right here and right now but I couldn't. "Yes, your highness" I said as I bowed and left the room, sad, anger, hatred builds it up inside me.

Salina's P.O.V

When I was walking through the halls, I kept thinking about Claude and his kiss on my lips. I was planning for the night we meet, if he asked me to marry him I would say yes and it would be happily ever after.

As a maid, I would clean, wash, sweep, and other things. Right now I was preparing tea so my father could take it to the young master. My father came in just in time, I was already done with everything and it was my time to get prepared to see Claude tonight. "My dear, you seem happy" my dad said "Huh, Oh yeah I'm just happy" I said, snapped out of my thoughts about my lover.

"Salina, were you planning on going somewhere tonight?" my dad asked. If I told my dad that I was seeing a demon tonight he might get mad, but I am old enough to take care of myself so I should tell him what I'm doing tonight. "Well I plan on seeing someone tonight" I said with a smile "Oh really, who would that be then?" my dad asked curious. "Um his name is Claude" I said plainly "Oh well let's hope you will enjoy your time tonight" he said, I was actually kind of surprised that he didn't get mad at me but I was happy that he accepted what I was doing tonight.

It was now midnight and it was time for me to go and meet Claude. I decided to dress nicely, because tonight is the night I will say yes to his offer and be happy for the rest of my life.

I was at the alley way, it was weird because he usually gets here before me and he's not here in our meeting spot. Oh well I will just wait, he is probably busy doing something for his master; but at mid night the master goes to bed at 10:00 and that is a little weird. I waited but he never showed and I was getting worried that he won't show at all, I felt like I got prepared for nothing.

Well he never came, I now just walked back home with a sad heart. I finally made it to the Phantomhive mansion and I jumped to my window, I still was heartbroken but when dawn comes I will go the Trancy mansion and ask why Claude why he didn't show up tonight.

Right now I was heartbroken and tired and I wanted to go to bed, somehow I wasn't tired but I didn't care; maybe I could cry myself to sleep. That is exactly what I did, I cried all night and waited till I was tired and have a no peaceful sleep tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I didn't get a good sleep last night; I only got at least 4 hours of sleep. My sweet mood turned into a sour mood and this is not the best day that I would expect. If Claude was busy, I didn't care I wanted to say yes and I will.

I got dressed in the maids outfit and walked out my room. My inner demon was angry and so was my face expression, it never happens but this wasn't the time to regret it I was going to speak to Claude whether he liked it or not. I finally got to the Phantomhive doors but before I could go out my father stopped me "Salina, where are you going?" my father asked when he walked down the stairs. I shouldn't tell him about last night or where I'm going, but I can't lie to him. "I'm going to the Undertaker, I will be back in an hour" I said when I walked out of the doors.

I felt guilty now, but I couldn't think of a way to tell my own father about last night and I didn't want him to worry about me. I finally made it to the Trancy mansion and I stopped running, I walked to the door and knocked on it. As I was waiting the doors open and came out Claude and he gave me a look like I was a stranger. "Claude, we need to talk" I said, Claude gave me a look but then closed the doors so we could talk. It was silent but I spoke "Claude, why did you not show up last night?" he didn't say anything but finally spoke. "Salina, you are the one of my life, you give me something to smile about" he said very romantically.

"I deeply apologize for not being there for you, but if you can say yes" he continued as he pulled out a little box out of his pocket "Will you marry me and be mine for eternity" he said as he bowed on one leg. I didn't know what to say, at first I was mad but then turned to surprise and now it turned to happiness. "Yes, I will marry you" I said. Claude smiled and put the ring on my finger, the ring was a purple gem stone that was attached to a black ring.

"It's very beautiful" I said. Claude then hugged me with that smile of his, but I then realized something "Claude, what about Alois?" I asked. "He ordered me not to see you ever again, but I don't care all I want is to be with you" he said "I want to be with you too" I said as he let go of my hug.

I never thought I will be so happy to see the day that I Salina, will be married to Claude Faustus. Claude told me to keep this a secret until it was the right time to tell everyone about our news. I promised I won't tell anybody of our little secret, but Claude and I will celebrate it tonight while Alois and Ciel are asleep. We decided to go to a field of roses on the full moon; I also heard that the full moon was supposed to be huge with stars all around it.

It was the night of our lives and I can't think of one thing that can ruin the evening. The moon reflected on the roses which made the roses a dark blue instead of a scarlet red color, the stars looked like a million fire flies that were above a night black sky.

We celebrated the night by having some wine on a quilt in the middle of the field. While the night had gone on we talked and laughed a bit, it was like paradise city that you can spin eternity in.

I realized it was very late and I forgot about the Phantomhive manor and my father, I told him I will be back from the Undertakers in an hour and it's been 13 hours of the day I spend with Claude. "Claude, I would do this a little longer but I have to go back" "Alright, but one last thing" he said as he kissed me with intelligence and lust.

Claude insisted that he could walk me back to the Phantomhive manor. He gave me one last kiss before I could enter the doors, we both said our goodbyes and I walked up to the Phantomhive doors. To my surprise when I open them, I saw Ciel with an angry expression that gave me a shocked expression and I saw my father next to him, he gave me an expression that was angry but didn't show it. "Salina, where have you been?" Ciel hissed "I-I-I was at the Undertakers" I said in a slow, shy voice.

Ciel wasn't convinced but he said something "Salina, I decided your punishment, you are to stay at the Phantomhive manor and you are not allowed to leave at least 10 feet away from the manor. Also, Sebastian will keep an eye on you to make sure you don't walk out of this mansion do I make myself clear?" I was just shocked on his words, what he just said had me sad. Wait I'm half demon, I never made a contract with him or anything I shouldn't follow his rules about what I can't do with my life. But I can't just break his rules, I'm his maid and I have to follow his rules. Ugh it is confusing and I didn't want to deal with this so I just ran off upstairs to my room like a little kid.

I just now wished my mother was here with me right now. Every time I was sad, she will tell me it will be alright and no one would hurt me. I wish I could hear her say that to me one last time, I want to hear her voice why did she have to go? Right now I am lying on my bed crying my tears out, the only two people that can help me right now is my mother or Claude.

I remembered my mother singing this song to me that would make me stop crying. I remembered it was called "Your smile" I think I remembered the words to it.

Sebastian's P.O.V

After I put the master to sleep, I wanted to go check on Salina the poor dear must be very sad. I found her room but before I could enter she was singing a song. It was no ordinary song, it was the song I taught her mother it was "Your smile". She singed the song like her mother did and it was the most beautiful sound I heard.

After she was done with the song, I left because I know her mother use to feel better when I sang the song to her. I hope she will have a peaceful night and no nightmares.

Salina's P.O.V

The song made me stop crying but it wasn't really the same. At least the song helped a little so I can get a peaceful night rest. I undressed and dressed into my night clothes and crawled into bed, I would now close my eyes and hope no nightmares will come into my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Right now I was helping Bard with the cooking because he blew up the kitchen and the food again. I wonder how many times I have to tell him, art is not explosion and he has to take his time with cooking. It's like telling Mey-Rin to carry a few plates at a time but too late. As I was helping bard with the kitchen, I was done in 5 minutes. "Whoa you got done that fast but thanks" "It wasn't a problem and your welcome" I left the kitchen doors, just to find something else to do.

My chores were all done and I had nothing to do, I know I am still mad at Ciel for my punishment but I still had to tend to his every need. As I was walking I went by Ciel's study, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in" I heard then I open the door "Young master, do you need anything?" I asked "Yes I need to speak with you" he said as he motioned me to come closer to him. I did as I was told and got closer to him "Salina, I apologize about last night I can say that your punishment is over, but you will not leave the manor without my permission" he said and I was now the happiest person here.

Since Ciel didn't need anything I left his study. I walked back to my room since I had nothing to do but before I could do that, my dad stopped me "Salina, can I speak with you for a moment?" "Oh well ok" I said as I followed him into his room. "Salina, where did you get that ring?" my father said as he notice the engagement ring on my finger "Dad, can you keep a secret?" I asked back he looked surprise but he answered "Yes I can keep a secret"

"Well I kind of got engaged" I said, hoping I won't get yelled at but I didn't. "That is wonderful, Salina dear I am proud of you and who is the person you're to marry soon?" my dad looked so eager but it's better than yelling but I am happy about it. "His name is Claude Fantus" once I said that, dad looked surprised again but then that emotion changed quick into a smile.

"Well another reason I want to talk to you about is why have you been lying to me" he said it with a smile but I can tell he was serious. "Dad, I have not been lying to you" I said that because I didn't know what he was talking about but I had a feeling I did lie to him. "Yes you have, the day you said you were going to the Undertaker you said you would be back in one hour but you were gone for more than one hour why have you lied to me?"

"I just thought you wouldn't let me go to see Claude" that is the truth and I know it and my dad knows it as well. "Well dear, why did you think I wouldn't let you go?" "I don't know I just had a feeling you wouldn't". Before my dad could say anything else, there was a knock on the door and I smelled some stench outside. "We can talk about this later right now someone is at the door" my dad said as he left the room.

I followed my dad to the door, just as my dad open the door something red tried to hug him tight but he let it fall to the floor. I noticed that red anywhere it was that reaper, Grell Sutcliff. "Oh Bassy why are you so cold to me" he said it like a girl "Why are you here Grell?" my father said in a tired voice "Well I came to see you, why else would I not be here?"

"Well I didn't expect you to be here" I said, which made him turn to me. "Oh Salina, you look a lot like Bassy" "That is because he is my father" I said. "Well I came here because I heard a certain-look-alike-of Sebas-chan is getting married" wait how did he knew about me and Claude getting married! "How did you know?" I asked a bit of surprise "Well let's just say that I eavesdropped on your conversation with that Claude character". "So what you're saying is that you stalked me when I was with Claude" it was more like a yell when I said that "Well I had nothing else to do besides reaping souls, so I thought that I should follow you around with you lover" I sighed "Why didn't you just stalk my dad instead of me?" it kind of made me a little mad when Grell was stalking me, but somehow his personality amuses me.

"Well I came here to tell you congratulations and I already told the Undertaker and he was happy as well" Grell keeps saying his words like a girl does "Grell the marriage was supposed to be a secret" I said as I sighed "Well to late I already told".

Sooner or later Grell left and Sebastian was relived he was finally gone, at least now we can get our chores done. The day was nearly ending and I was about to retire until dad came to me. "Salina, can I show you something?" he asked I nodded and followed him to his room "Salina, there is something I want to give to you" he said as he walked to his nightstand, he then held a necklace; it was a gold chain and the main part was a red ruby in a shape of a heart it was a beautiful piece of jewelry.

"Oh my god, dad it is beautiful" I said as he chained it around my neck "It was your mothers, she told me to give it to you when I would meet you again but I was afraid that it wasn't the right time when I met you but now it is" I wasn't a big fan of jewelry but since it was my mother's I would treasure it forever and always. "Dad, I will treasure this forever and thank you so much" I said as I turned to hug my father "Well I am glad you like it".

I went back into my room with the necklace in my hand. I wanted to find the perfect place to put it in, so far I found a small box in the closet; it was a black box with decorative red inside so I decided to put the necklace in there and put it back into the closet. Who knows I might wear it on my wedding day.

I changed into my night clothes and crawled into bed, it was a long day and it was full of surprises it was tiring. But now I can close my eyes and fall asleep.

I woke up with a start as I felt someone touching my sides, it turned out it was Claude. "Claude, what are you doing here" I said trying not to be so loud but he answered that with a kiss on my lips and once again it was thrilling. "Salina, I can't take it any more I want you to be mine" he said it as he pinned me down to the bed. I had no thought about this but I didn't want to reject him.

"I want to wait until we get married but can I stay with you" he says it romantically and I was relived because I wanted to wait until we get married as well. "Yes you can stay with me" I said he smiled and kissed my lips one last time and rolled over next to me, he wrapped his arms around me. I almost thought to myself that I was doing it with him before we get married but I guess not and I was glad.


End file.
